Conventionally, there exists a decolorable colorant capable of erasing colors with chemical reaction of heat or the like. An image forming apparatus having an image forming unit forming images with the decolorable colorant and another image forming unit forming images with anti-decolorable colorant, normal colorant is known.
However, there is no image forming apparatus and image forming method that can form an image by decolorable colorant and an image by anti-decolorable colorant.